Mystic Gems
Mystic Gems are mysterious, magical gems that appear in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series and they appear rarely in the series. The gems come in different shapes and colors. The magical powers they have are all elemental, such as fire, water, etc. Magic users known a bit about them, especially Kekes and Wizendrens. Concept Depending on the gem, they give their user elemental power to use at their disposal. The element that a gem gives to it's user varies on either if they are consumed or attached to a weapon. Also, Mystic Gems cannot be destroyed: if they are smashed they simply regenerate sometime later. If consumed Mystic Gems that are consumed by someone, the gem disappears and fuses with it's user. The person's appearance doesn't change in anyway but they gain a magical, elemental ability that corresponds to the gem that was consumed. The element of the gem also makes the user immune to the respective element, such as the Mystic Gem of Fire makes it's user immune to fire attacks. If the user of a Mystic Gem that was consumed dies, the gem regenerates outside of the deceased user. If the user of a consumed uses the gem's power, their weapon is not harmed by the element they generate. The immunity gained from the gem also applies to the person's clothing and if they have any: prosthetic limbs. If attached to a weapon When a Mystic Gem is attached to a weapon, it doesn't change the weapon's appearance at all much like if someone consumed it. However, the weapon now can generate the gem's respective element for it's user to attack opponents with. It can be freely removed from the weapon and attached to another one if the user's weapon gets destroyed. Cyborg System Enhancements If a Mystic Gem is used by a person with cyborg weapons, the weapons can used much like if it was attached to a sword, axe, etc. If the cyborg weapon is one that shoots stuff such as energy orbs, the orbs are then ice orbs instead. However, they can still use the original energy source as well. The person also gets both benefits of the other two methods of using Mystic Gems: the person becomes immune to the respective element including to his/her clothing and prosthetic limbs as well as his/her weapons able to generation said element. Mystic Gem Strengths and Weaknesses Besides Mystic Gems being used to create their respective element as well as making their wielder immune to the Gem's respective element, they also can grant immunties to other elements as well. Down below are the strengths and weaknesses of each Mystic Gem. Mystic Gem of Fire *Fire against Ice/Water = Weak *Fire against Earth = Weak *Fire against Lightning = Neutral *Fire against Wind = Strong *Fire against Dark = Strong *Fire against Light = Neutral Mystic Gems of Water and Ice *Ice/Water against Fire = Strong *Ice/Water against Earth = Strong *Ice/Water against Lightning = Weak *Ice/Water against Wind = Strong *Ice/Water against Dark = Neutral *Ice/Water against Light = Neutral Mystic Gem of Earth *Earth against Fire = Strong *Earth against Ice/Water = Weak *Earth against Lightning = Strong (Immunity from electric attacks and electricity in general) *Earth against Wind = Strong *Earth against Dark = Neutral *Earth against Light = Neutral Mystic Gem of Lightning *Lightning against Fire = Neutral *Lightning against Ice/Water = Strong *Lightning against Earth = Weak *Lightning against Wind = Strong *Lightning against Dark = Strong *Lightning against Light = Weak Mystic Gem of Wind *Wind against Fire = Weak *Wind against Ice/Water = Neutral *Wind against Earth = Weak *Wind against Lightning = Weak *Wind against Dark = Neutral *Wind against Light = Neutral Mystic Gem of Dark *Dark against Fire = Weak *Dark against Ice/Water = Neutral *Dark against Earth = Neutral *Dark against Lightning = Weak *Dark against Wind = Neutral *Dark against Light = Weak Mystic Gem of Light *Light against Fire = Neutral *Light against Ice/Water = Neutral *Light against Earth = Neutral *Light against Lighting = Strong *Light against Wind = Neutral *Light against Dark = Strong Known Mystic Gems and Users *Mystic Gem of Fire User: Waddle Dee Jr. (consumed) *Mystic Gem of Ice User: Waddle Doo (Cyborg method) *Mystic Gem of Water User: Mindy (attached to her sword) *Mystic Gem of Earth User: Kimmy (consumed) *Mystic Gem of Lightning User: ??? *Mystic Gem of Wind User: ??? *Mystic Gem of Dark User: ??? *Mystic Gem of Light User: ??? Trivia *Mystical Gems are based off of the Devil Fruits from the manga/anime series One Piece. However, they are specifically based off the Logia type. Unlike Devil Fruits, people who consume a Mystic Gem can still swim and they cannot turn into the element they wield. Category:Mystic Gems Category:Magical Items Category:Weapons, Items, etc.